Numerous indirect heat exchanger designs have heretofore been proposed. One of the most effective and widely used indirect heat exchangers is a tube and shell type exchanger wherein one fluid is disposed in interconnected tubing, while the second fluid is disposed in contact with the outside of the tubing in a shell or other enclosure. Usually, at least one of the fluids is in continuous flow and, in some cases, both fluids are flowing in a concurrent or countercurrent direction and in yet other cases, one of the fluids is caused to flow noncontinuously, as by a stirrer or pump which simply recirculates or moves a single body of fluid, usually the fluid in the container or shell outside the tubing. Most such tube and shell type heat exchangers also include baffles which serve the dual purpose of supporting the tubes within the shell and to deflect, check or regulate the flow of fluid through the shell.
An important objective in the design of all heat exchangers is to attain the most effective heat exchange possible. In this way, improved heat exchange can be attained with a given size heat exchanger or equivalent heat exchange may be obtained with a smaller heat exchanger. In most cases, the radical difference between the temperature of the fluid within the coils and the fluid outside the coils creates problems, due to the fact that the tubes must be permitted to move relative to one another because of expansion and contraction. Many baffle designs hold the tubes rigidly, thus preventing relative movement and ultimately causing damage to the exchanger if relative movement does occur. In some cases the differences in temperature between the two fluids are so great as to limit the capacity of the exchanger. For example, in reactors for chemical reactions, such as those for the dimerization of olefins, polymerizations and other reactions which are highly exothermic or endothermic, heat transfer is a limitation on the reactor capacity.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved heat exchanger which overcomes the above-mentioned and other deficiencies of the prior art. Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved heat exchanger having a novel baffle arrangement. A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved heat exchanger with a novel baffle arrangement which improves the heat exchange capacity of the exchanger. Another and further object of the present invention is to provide an improved tube and shell type heat exchanger with a novel baffle design which improves the circulation of fluid in the shell. Yet another object on the present invention is to provide an improved heat exchanger with a novel baffle arrangement which permits the tubes to expand or contract without difficulty. A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved heat exchanger with a novel baffle arrangement which permits the conduct of highly exothermic or endothermic heat exchange. Another and further object of the present invention is to provide an improved reactor for the conduct of chemical reactions in which heat exchange coils are disposed within the vessel and a novel baffle arrangement is provided. Another object of the present invention is to provide a reactor having heat exchange tubes disposed in the vessel, a stirring means for circulating fluid in the vessel and a novel baffle arrangement. These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.